


Undercover Angel

by hyunlixluvbot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunlixluvbot/pseuds/hyunlixluvbot
Summary: A new kid, Felix arrives to Hyunjin’s school and as the day proves to be a stressful one for the new kid, Hyunjin takes it upon himself to secretly help out the new kid. Hyunjin makes sure to make Felix’s first day as easy as possible without trying to give away that he’s the one helping Felix out.ORHyunjin is attracted to the new kid in school who's a social butterfly and does everything possible to take care of  him even when Felix doesn't know about it.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Undercover Angel

"Don't see why we're having a transfer student this late in the year." Jisung announced as Seungmin and Hyunjin ignored his comment and continued to play the mobile game on their phones.

"I don't see why you care so much Jisung." Seungmin finally answered when Jisung wouldn't stop whining at them for ignoring him.

Truth be told it was weird that a transfer student was transferring this late in the school year. Hyunjin himself was curious about why this student was transferred now, but he wasn't about to admit that to Jisung.

"Because what if he is a delinquent and causes trouble. I need an hour at least to avoid him in all the hallways and cafeteria." Jisung admitted which caused Seungmin to laugh as they bickered back and forth about the mysterious transfer student.

Hyunjin stopped playing his mobile game and turned his attention to the vacant seat behind him, the seat where without a doubt the transfer student would sit.

"I feel really sorry for Hyunjin." Jisung said snapping Hyunjin from his own thoughts and ideas. Hyunjin turned his attention to his two friends as they both looked at him apologetically.

"What?" Hyunjin said as the other two boys shook their heads at their friend, but before either boy could respond to Hyunjin their teacher walked in.

Everyone hurried to their seats as Hyunjin faced forward tucking his phone in his pocket. The teacher stood by their podium and looked at the class with a big smile.

"Class today we are welcoming a new student to our class. I would like for you all to give him a warm welcome, because he's travelled a long way to get here." The teacher announced keeping everyone at the edge of their seat.

"You can come in now." the teacher said as everyone looked at the doorway waiting for the student to come in. A boy with a bright smile and brown hair came into the classroom.

Hyunjin watched him as he walked to the podium and stood beside the teacher.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class." The teacher ushered as the boy nodded at the teacher before looking at his peers. He smiled brightly once again and bowed before the whole class.

"Hello, my name's Felix. I just transferred from Australia and I hope we can all be friends." Felix said in his deep tone that put Hyunjin in a trance state as he stared at the boy standing in the front in awe.

The other classmates clapped at his introduction and mumbled to themselves about his accent and voice.

"Very good Felix. You can take a seat behind Hyunjin. Hyunjin please raise your hand." The teacher asked, but Hyunjin was still stuck in his trance.

He was too caught up on the depth of Felix's voice to pay much attention to what was going on around him.

“Hyunjin.” Seungmin whispered as Hyunjin snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his friend both confused and somewhat embarrassed. He looked up at the teacher and as the other students chuckled at Hyunjin.

“Hyunjin. Can you raise your hand so Felix knows where he has to sit?” The teacher asked and Hyunjin felt his face warm up from the embarrassment.

Hyunjin raised his hand slowly as the teacher motioned for Felix to take his seat. Felix bowed towards the teacher before heading to the seat behind Hyunjin. As Felix passed by him, Hyunjin lowered his hand down and mentally scolded himself for making himself look like a fool in front of everyone.

“I have some paperwork to finish filling out so until I return then do self study on yesterday’s lesson.” The teacher said before leaving the classroom.

Everyone started taking out their textbooks to study or scooting closer to theit friends to gossip. Hyunjin took out his workbook and was about to talk to his friends who were approaching his desk when someone tapped his shoulder.

Hyunjin turned around and was greeted by a smiling Felix.

“Sorry to bother you. What lesson were you on yesterday?” Felix asked and Hyunjin once again found himself hypnotized by his deep yet sweet voice. Luckily for him Seungmin and Jisung spoke, bringing him back to reality.

“Are you really from Australia?” Jisung asked as soon as he was close enough for Felix to hear. Felix turned his attention to Jisung and Seungmin before nodding.

“What’s Australia like?” Seungmin asked which caused Felix to smile brightly and Hyunjin took a mental note to remember that smile and what caused it.

“Australia is really pretty and exciting. There’s so much to do and people are very nice there. There’s a lot of pretty places and the food there is amazing too.” Felix said as the bright smile plastered on his face never faded.

“Should we go to Australia?” Jisung asked Seungmin which only got him a smack on the head as they began bickering on why Seungmin refused to go with Jisung to Australia.

Felix turned his attention back to Hyunjin who simply offered him a small smile.

————————————————

“You know most people just answer a question instead of gawking at them for a long time before slipping a sticky note with the information on it.” Seungmin commented as the trio sat at the library table.

Hyunjin groaned as he let his head drop softly on the table staring at nothing at all.

“Do you think he thinks I’m some idiot?” Hyunjin asked worried he made a weird impression to the attractive Australian who was currently all he could think about.

“What does it matter? You are an idiot.” Jisung said which earned him a glare from Hyunjin who still remained stuck in his current position.

“What’s with you and your obsession with Felix anyways?” Seungmin asked and Hyunjin only sighed deeply to himself.

“I don’t know. The minute I saw him, he’s all I can think about.” Hyunjin admitted more to himself than to his friends.

“Like love at first sight?” Jisung asked as he continued to draw cartoons on his notebook while Seungmin read a book he was diligently taking notes from.

“That’s such a cliche.” Seungmin commented his eyes never leaving his notebook and book he was reading.

“Can we just drop-” Hyunjin cut himself off as he saw a familiar figure walking towards the front desk where the librarian was.

Hyunjin shot his head up as he watched Felix at the front desk with books on his hands. Seungmin and Jisung continued to tease Hyunjin on his cliche comment, but Hyunjin couldn’t focus on them not with Felix in eye sight.

After seconds Felix bowed as he returned the books to the librarian before pouting as he retreated out of the library. Hyunjin abruptly stood up shocking both of his friends and anyone near their table.

“What are you doing? You scared me.” Seungmin said as he and Jisung watched Hyunjin standing not moving.

“I’ll be back. I have to do something.” Hyunjin said as he walked away from his friends before they could ask anymore questions.

Hyunjin walked towards the front desk and was instantly greeted by the librarian.

“Hi, is there something I can help you with?” The librarian asked as Hyunjin eyed the small stack of books that were resting beside the librarians arm.

“I want to check out those books.” Hyunjin said as he pointed to the stack of books Felix was carrying earlier. The Librarian looked at the stack of books before looking at Hyunjin confused.

“These books? A student left these since he didn’t have a library card.” The librarian informed Hyunjin a bit hesitant to allow him to check the books out for himself.

“I know. I told him to check them out, but I forgot he didn’t have a library card since today’s his first day.” Hyunjin lied hoping it was believable enough for the librarian to allow him to check out the books for himself.

Much to his surprise the librarian agreed and allowed him to check the books out. She scanned the book’s barcode before Hyunjin gave her his library card. The librarian scanned it and handed Hyunjin the stack of books and library card back to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin smiled happily as he took them and was about to leave when he remembered something.

“Ah. He didn’t take a form to fill out so he can get a library card correct?” Hyunjin asked and the librarian nodded before reaching into a file and pulling one out for Hyunjin before he even asked.

Hyunjin smiled even wider before bowing at the librarian and returning to his friends.

“What was that about?” Jisung asked once Hyunjin returned to the table with his stack of books. Hyunjin didn’t respond instead he looked at the books in his possession. He stared at them a bit surprised.

“Korean language books? What do you need those for? You speak Korean.” Seungmin asked but Hyunjin once again didn’t respond.

A realization hit him. Felix wanted to check these books out so he could improve his Korean since he’s from Australia.

“Earth to Hyunjin.” Jisung said as he waved a hand in front of Hyunjin’s face, snapping him out of his thoughts. Hyunjin turned to look at his friends who gave him weird looks.

“What?” Hyunjin asked as both his friends looked at each other and then at him.

“What’s going on with you?” Seungmin asked as he motioned towards the stack of books in his possession. Hyunjin stared at the books before looking at his friends again.

“Nothing. I’ll see you guys in class. There’s something I have to do.” Hyunjin said as he grabbed the books and his things. He waved at his friends before leaving the library to head to his classroom.

Once in his classroom Hyunjin made sure that Felix wasn’t in sight before heading to his seat with the books in hand.

Hyunjin set the books on his desk as he took out a piece of paper and wrote, “You can use these books up until the end of the school year before they have to be returned. Also fill out this form so you can get a library card.” Hyunjin stared at the note for a while before nodding his head approvingly.

Hyunjin then checked the classroom again to make sure no one was looking before leaving the books and form on Felix’s desk along with the note.

Feeling proud of himself he stood up and went to the bathroom to avoid being caught by Felix.

————————————————————————

Hyunjin’s head was down on his desk again as he stared out the window. He had walked back in when Felix was smiling as he looked at the books on his desk. That alone made Hyunjin feel over the moon except Seungmin and Jisung had also seen and wouldn’t stop making indirect comments to him the whole time.

To make matters worse Hyunjin had overhead Felix and another student talking earlier. Apparently, Felix hadn’t known he needed his school ID in order to get lunch and his school ID wouldn’t be ready for him until tomorrow.

Although Felix said he didn’t mind, the situation didn’t sit well with Hyunjin.

“What’s wrong with him now?” Hyunjin heard Seungmin say to Jisung while said boys poked his arm, but Hyunjin ignored them.

“He was over the moon happy a minute ago and now look at him.” Jisung said which earned him a grunt from Hyunjin as he tried to think of what to do.

Seeing as how Felix didn’t know he needed his school ID to get lunch also meant he didn’t know he’d need it to buy anything from the small convenience store inside campus.

“Felix I heard you won’t get your school ID until tomorrow.” Jisung said and that alone brought Hyunjin’s to the conversation at hand.

“Yeah. I didn’t know I needed it to get lunch. Had I known I would’ve packed lunch.” Felix admitted and Hyunjin could see his reflection in the mirror, he was embarrassed.

“Not to mention you need it to buy anything from the convenience store on campus.” Seungmin said and Hyunjin could see Felix’s eyes widened from his reflection on the window.

“Really? I didn’t know that either.” Felix said and Hyunjin flinched slightly when he heard the sadness in his voice making him feel bad for his situation.

“Didn’t the class president show you around campus and tell you all of this?” Jisung asked in disbelief and Hyunjin couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Jisung’s statement.

“The class president is absent Jisung. If you paid attention you would’ve known that.” Seungmin said which resulted in Jisung gasping exaggeratedly.

“I told the home room teacher I would manage well on my own, but now I’m regretting not letting him pick someone else to show me around.” Felix admitted and Hyunjin could hear the sadness in his voice again.

“Well we can help you out. Anything you need to know or how to get somewhere you can ask us or Hyunjin right here since he’s closer to you in the classroom.” Seungmin offered as he gave Hyunjin’s foot a slight tap causing Hyunjin to blush slightly at the mention of his name in the conversation.

Hyunjin could see Felix’s smile through the window and found himself smiling too.

————————————————————————

“First you check out the books he wanted and now you’re buying him lunch. Who are you and what have you done with our Hyunjin?” Jisung teasingly said as he followed Hyunjin throughout the convenience store.

Hyunjin ignored him as he looked around the convenience store.

“I heard he isn’t big on spicy food so I wouldn’t take anything spicy.” Seungmin said as he came from around the aisle to hand snacks to Hyunjin, who looked at his friend surprised.

“How do you know that?” Hyunjin asked curious about how Seungmin knew that piece of information he has yet to know.

“I heard him talking to some of our classmates about it when you went to the bathroom.” Seungmin said as he shrugged as if it was no big deal, but it was a big deal. At least to Hyunjin it was.

Hyunjin looked at the food in his possession and started eliminating the items that he deemed spicy.

“How about banana milk? You can’t go wrong with banana milk.” Jisung suggested and Hyunjin simply nodded but not before waiting to see if Seungmin knew whether Felix would like it not.

The latter simply shrugged and mumbled a why not which prompted Jisung to grab a few banana milks.

By the time they were done grabbing what seemed like an appropriate amount of food and drinks for Felix, Hyunjin and his friends separated.

Seungmin and Jisung left to go to the cafeteria which Hyunjin promised he’s go after leaving the bag of food and drinks on Felix’s desk.

Hyunjin entered his classroom and saw no one there. He sighed a breath of relief before entering and leaving the bag on Felix’s desk.

Hyunjin took out a note and wrote, “Eat so you don’t get hungry.” Hyunjin attached the sticky note to the bag and got up to leave to join Jisung and Seungmin.

—————————————————————

Hyunjin’s head was once again laid against his desk as he thought about the new situation at hand. Seungmin and Jisung in front of his desk staring at him with mild annoyed expressions.

“What now, Hyunjin?” Jisung asked as he looked at his friend stare off at nothing.

“You’re so bipolar today. You do something for him, get happy, hear something, get sad and repeat the cycle. What did you hear now?” Seungmin asked and Hyunjin sighed before lifting his head up. He looked around the classroom to make sure Felix was still in the bathroom before looking at his friends again.

“We have gym next period and he doesn’t have gym clothes. You know how mean coach can be if you aren’t in gym clothes.” Hyunjin said sounding like a whine which earned disguised looks from his friends.

“So what are you going to do?” Seungmin asked as Hyunjin pouted slightly before shrugging. He sighed deeply before laying his head back down on his desk trying to find a solution to his problem.

“I heard we’re playing soccer today. Do you think I can pass off as having a stomachache like the boy who sits in front of me?” Jisung asked as Seungmin began to bicker with him about being too lazy to do physical work. Suddenly Hyunjin had an idea.

“Isn’t the boy who sits in front of you the same one who always has a spare change of gym clothes?” Hyunjin asked as Seungmin and Jisung both stopped bickering. Jisung simply nodded and Hyunjin smiled already having the perfect solution.

“He’s also the same person who’s a germaphobe and won’t let people touch his stuff.” Seungmin pointed out causing Hyunjin to sigh again defeated in his seat. Suddenly Hyunjin got another idea just as equally as good. He stood up causing his bickering friends to stop and look at him.

“I’ll be back.” Hyunjin said as he ran out of his classroom before his friends could say anything. He ran down the corridor before stopping in front of a classroom. He made sure no teacher was teaching before walking in and bowing at his seniors as he spotted the male he was looking for.

“Chan hyung!” Hyunjin greeted enthusiastically as He made his way to Chan’s desk.

“What’s up Hyunjin?” Chan asked curious as to why the younger was in his classroom when classes were about to begin again.

“Can I borrow your gym clothes?” Hyunjin asked earning a confused look from Chan who grabbed his book bag.

“You do realize I’m not as tall as you right?” Chan asked as he pulled out his gym clothes none the less. Hyunjin smiled brightly as he nodded at Chan.

“It’s ok. They’re not for me.” Hyunjin said earning him another weird look from Chan who nodded simply.

“Is it for Jisung?” Chan asked and Hyunjin simply smiled at him before grabbing the gym clothes.

“Something like that. Thanks hyung. You’re a lifesaver.” Hyunjin said before bowing at him and running back to his classroom. Luckily Seungmin and Jisung were talking to Felix while Hyunjin put the clothes in Felix’s locker that was in the back of the room.

He pulled out a small piece of paper and scribbled, “Feel free to use these.” Then laid the note on top of the gym clothes before closing his locker. Hyunjin returned to his seat giving Felix a small smile.

———————————————————————

“I don’t see why you can’t just give that stuff to Felix in person and talk to him.” Jisung said as he, Seungmin and Hyunjin watched the others running after the ball.

Jisung being the goalie didn’t seem too worried about the ball heading in his direction since it’s never once made it past the middle of the field. Seungmin and Hyunjin being the defenders tried to stay focused in case the ball came too close to their goal.

“Obviously because he has a massive crush on Felix and can’t even look him the eye before blushing like a tomato.” Seungmin said making Jisung laugh as Hyunjin rolled his eyes, but didn’t deny it.

“If I tell him he’ll feel pressured to repay me and that’s not why I’m doing any of this.” Hyunjin said which was partially true. He didn’t want Felix to feel like he owed Hyunjin anything. Hyunjin liked making sure Felix didn’t have to worry about things. He liked seeing the smile every time Hyunjin did something for him.

“Ball up ahead!” Seungmin warned snapping Hyunjin out of his thoughts. Hyunjin looked up ahead and saw Felix dodging everyone as he made his way towards him. Seungmin lunged forward to kick the ball away from Felix, but he was too quick. He side stepped Seungmin with the ball bouncing alongside him heading straight to Hyunjin.

“Hyunjin!” Seungmin and his teammates shouted but Hyunjin was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Something about the way Felix’s brown hair bounced as he ran, the way he smiled with confidence and the way he dodged everyone around him almost like he was dancing across the field.

Hyunjin was completely mesmerized which resulted in Felix passing him to shoot the ball into the goal. Jisung having been too relaxed missed catching the ball and costing his teammates a score.

Felix’s teammates engulfed him in a group team as they cheered. Hyunjin’s team on the other hand were giving him annoyed looks but Hyunjin didn't care.

He loved seeing Felix smiling brightly and hopping excitedly alongside his teammates. He loved the sight of it so much he didn’t realize he too was smiling.

———————————————————————

Hyunjin laid on top of his desk, but this time because of the exhaustion that was taking it’s toll on him. He had spent majority of the day running around to do anything and everything to help Felix.

He didn’t mind of course but the constant running definitely tired him out more than he thought it would.

“What is it now Hyunjin?” Seungmin said and Hyunjin simply responded by waving them off weakly with his hand. Jisung and Seungmin gave each other confused looks.

“No problem solving?” Jisung asked and Hyunjin simply shook his head as he continued to lay there. His eyes slowly closing as his friends continued to talk.

“Then why is your head down?” Seungmin asked and Hyunjin had to fight his eyes to remain open as he spoke.

“I’m tired.” Hyunjin simply said as his friends laughed at him. If Hyunjin wasn’t already falling asleep he would’ve kicked them from where he was sitting.

“Art class is next. You sure you don’t want to stay awake in case someone needs some help.” Jisung teasingly added and Hyunjin pretended to be asleep in order to ignore them but found himself falling asleep in the end.

Hyunjin woke up to an empty classroom. He sat up and stretched as he looked out the window at the sun setting. He covered his eyes from the settling sun rays before something caught his attention. Or rather someone’s reflection catching his attention.

Hyunjin turned around and saw Felix sleeping with his head down facing the window. Hyunjin stared for a while before smiling sweetly at the sleeping boy. Hyunjin positioned himself so his back was to the window and his feet no longer underneath his desk but on the right side of his chair.

Hyunjin couldn’t help but smile at Felix’s sleeping figure. That was until Felix started frowning in his sleep and Hyunjin noticed the settling rays of sun shining brightly on Felix’s face.

Without thinking Hyunjin raised his arm in front of Felix’s face finding the perfect angle that would block the sun rays from landing on Felix’s eyes.

Once Hyunjin found the perfect angle he allowed his arm to hover in front of his face to provide shade to Felix’s eyes. 

Hyunjin couldn’t tell whether Felix’s sleepy and peaceful face made his heart swell with happiness or whether it was the fact that Hyunjin really did have a massive crush on Felix like Seungmin had said earlier.

Hyunjin leaned his head against the bicep of the arm that was hovering above Felix’s face. He continued to stare at the boy in front of him as he smiled. 

If Hyunjin had to be honest with himself he wasn't entirely sure why he was s fascinated with the Australian boy before him, but he did know he was beyond the point of being able to stop liking him. Although Hyunjin knew deep down he didn’t want to stop.

Hyunjin saw Felix stir in his sleep as he slowly begins to raise his head and Hyunjin quickly removes his hand and tries to turn around so he’s facing the front of his desk again, but ends up bumping his knee against one of the legs of his desk. 

Felix sat up and looked at Hyunjin with sleepy eyes still trying to register what was going on.

”Are you ok?” Felix asked worriedly as he looked down at Hyunjin’s knee that the latter was currently rubbing. Hyunjin nodded shyly feeling embarrassed of having hit himself at the worst possible moment. 

“Felix? Oh! Hyunjin.” A male voice said as both boys turned toward the back door to see Chan walking in with a smile on his face.

Chan approached them and started talking to Felix in English, but Hyunjin couldn’t try and decipher what they were saying. There was only one thing on Hyunjin’s mind.

Chan knew Felix and Hyunjin had borrowed Chan’s gym clothes to give to Felix. He was without a doubt doomed. Chan turned and looked at Hyunjin apologetically. 

“Sorry about that Hyunjin. I got excited seeing Felix was here.” Chan admitted which made Hyunjin more curious than anything else. 

“You two know each other?” Hyunjin asked as Chan and Felix both nodded smiling at each other.

”Felix’s mom and my mom are close. My mom told me Felix was starting school, but she never said it was today. Had I known I would’ve helped you out.” Chan said as he looked at Felix who simply smiled at him.

”Are you two friends?” Felix asked as he looked at Chan and then at Hyunjin. Chan smiled brightly as he nodded before wrapping an arm around Hyunjin’s shoulders.

”We are. Which reminds me Hyunjin about my g-” Chan started to say, but Hyunjin instantly stood up and laughed nervously to stop him from saying anything else.

”Hyung! Let’s talk about that outside.” Hyunjin said nervously as he watched Felix’s expression from the corner of his eye. 

“Why? We can just talk about it h-” Chan started to say again before Hyunjin cut him off once again.

”Hyung I really need to speak to you outside.” Hyunjin said as he emphasized the word really and looked at Chan with pleading eyes. 

“It’s ok hyung. You two go ahead and talk.” Felix said and Chan simply nodded his confused expression never leaving his face.

——————————————————

“So you’re saying that you borrowed my gym clothes just so you can give it to Felix who didn’t have gym clothes just so he wouldn’t get yelled at by our gym coach?” Chan asked trying to put together what Hyunjin had rambled about earlier.

”Yeah.” Hyunjin simply said feeling embarrassed having Chan repeat what he blurted out to him as soon as they left the classroom after making sure Felix wouldn’t overhear.

”Why though? The gym coach always understands when it’s someone’s first day.” Chan said and Hyunjin stood there baffled.

Chan was right. The gym coach was always lenient towards new kids who just started. He would go as far as to allow them a whole week before nagging at them to buy a pair of gym clothes. 

“Hyunjin?” Chan said snapping Hyunjin away from his thoughts as he looked at his hyung with a new wave of embarrassment washing onto him.

”I’m sorry Hyung. I must’ve forgotten.” Hyunjin said as he shyly offering Chan a smile as Chan simply returned it before ruffling his hair.

”I’m not upset or anything, but why did you want to talk about this away from Felix?” Chan asked as he looked at Hyunjin with a new sense of curiosity at Hyunjin’s strange behavior.

“The thing is Felix doesn’t even know I’m the one who put the gym clothes in his locker.” Hyunjin confessed feeling more and more a embarrassed having said it out loud to Chan.

”Why not?” Chan asked as a mischievous smile appeared on his face as he came to the realization of what Hyunjin was saying to him.

”I don’t know. I just couldn’t give it to him. I get all nervous and freeze up whenever he speaks or looks at me.” Hyunjin said softly hoping Chan hadn’t heard a word he said.

Sadly, for him Chan heard every word.

”You like Felix don’t you?” Chan asked already knowing the answer to his question whenever he saw Hyunjin’s ears turn a light shade of red one to match the ones forming on his cheeks.

“You must really like him.” Chan said a little softly whenever Hyunjin didn’t answer him. Hyunjin simply nodded feeling that if he spoke he would give away even more.

”You know that if you ever plan on asking him out you’re going to have to talk to him and tell him, right?” Chan said as Hyunjin simply sighed deeply before nodding.

”I know, but I can’t help it. His voice is so hypnotizing and his smile makes my heart skip a beat.” Hyunjin said as he pouted while looking at Chan who simply laughed at his expression.

”Oh Hyunjin you are beyond the point of liking him. Come on let’s go back before Felix thinks we ditched him.” Chan said as Hyunjin simply nodded. Chan teasing made kissy faces at Hyunjin which resulted in Hyunjin playfully shoving him away.

————————————————————

Hyunjin sighed deeply as he packed his things slowly into his bag. Just like that the day had ended and although he had done everything to make sure Felix had the easiest day possible, he still felt empty. 

“Hey Hyunjin!” Hyunjin turned to see Seungmin and Jisung approaching him with both their bags in over their shoulders.

”We’re getting pizza after this. Want to come?” Jisung said as they both looked at Hyunjin expectedly. Hyunjin thought about it for a while before shaking his head.

”No thanks. I’m not really feeling it.” Hyunjin said as both his friends looked at him sadly before nodding slowly. Then Jisung’s face brightened as he turned in the opposite direction.

”Felix do you want to come with us? You can meet our other friends too.” Jisung asked and Hyunjin tried his best not to turn around at the boy sitting behind him, fearing he’d look too expectantly at him if he did.

”Sure! I heard from Chan hyung that he’s going too.” Felix said excitedly and while he and Jisung immersed themselves into a conversation about Felix knowing Chan, Seungmin looked at Hyunjin with expectantly too.

”Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Seungmin asked as Hyunjin looked up at him half wanting to join them and half hesitant that Felix would assume he was now interested in going because he was going, which was true.

”Come on Hyunjin you know you love pizza.” Jisung tried to persuade his friend and Hyunjin bite his bottom lip wanting to give in, but not knowing how to do just that without making his feelings obvious.

”Please Hyunjin. I’ll feel like you don’t want to go because I’m going or something.” Felix whined and Hyunjin couldn’t help turning around to face him.

Felix pouted as he looked at Hyunjin with pleading eyes and that’s all it took before Hyunjin’s face started to form a faint blush as he nodded slowly. Felix’s pout changed into a broad and bright smile making Hyunjin smile himself.

—————————————————————

To say the group of boys were loud would be an understatement and lie to anyone sitting around their table at the pizza parlor.

Changbin was bickering with Jisung when the younger started to tease Seungmin. Minho was laughing hysterically at Jeongin’s joke towards Woojin’s forgetfulness. Chan and Felix were talking about childhood memories from Sydney laughing at the silly things they would do as kids.

Hyunjin on the other hand admired the sound of Felix’s laugh and broad smile. That was until someone noticed him.

”Hyunjin who are you staring at so lovingly?” Minho asked and Hyunjin quickly looked away when he saw Felix along with the others turning to look at him.

”N-No one!” Hyunjin said a little too defensively for his own good as the others began to become interested.

”I didn’t want to say anything, but I’ve noticed your heart eyes the second we met up at the school entrance.” Changbin teased and Hyunjin simply scoffed at his comment.

”You should’ve said nothing then.” Hyunjin muttered softly making everyone at the table laugh which only made Hyunjin pout even more.

”Did something good happen to you today?” Woojin asked trying to find out why Hyunjin was acting weird without prying too much in case he got upset.

”Something like that.” Hyunjin said softly as he looked at Felix from the corner of his eyes. Felix was back to eating and talking to Chan, making Hyunjin pout more.

Everyone went back to eating or talking to Felix about his first day which caused Seungmin and Jisung to look at Hyunjin with knowingly stares. Hyunjin ignored them as he went back to eating his pizza slice.

”If it wasn’t for the person who helped me out today, I would’ve had a bad day.” Felix admitted causing Hyunjin to turn and look at him, surprised by his words.

”I just wish I could’ve thanked them properly and in person.” Felix added and that alone made Hyunjin’s heart race like crazy. Seungmin and Jisung looked at Hyunjin with evil grins before turning to Felix.

”We’ll help you find that person so you can thank them.” Jisung said and Hyunjin shot him glares as he tried his best to calm his already racing heart.

”Actually..I already know who it is.” Felix admitted and that made Hyunjin freeze in his seat. His heart felt like it was going to explode in any minute as his hands turned ice cold in nervousness. 

“You do? Who is it?” Jeongin asked as he leaned forward completely interested and curious about the topic at hand. Hyunjin began to panic as he abruptly stood up causing everyone to look at him.

”I have to pee.” Hyunjin said earning him confused looks as he quickly walked to the bathroom realizing how dumb he was for announcing he had to use the bathroom when he could’ve just gone.

————————————————————————

Hyunjin paced the bathroom back and forth trying to think about what was going on outside. There’s no way Felix could have figured out that Hyunjin was the one who had been helping him all day. He had made sure that he wasn’t caught all day. Could it be that he mistook someone else as being the person who helped him?

Hyunjin didn’t know why that made him sad just thinking about it. He was the one who purposely didn’t tell Felix he was helping him, but the thought of him thinking someone else helped him made him sad.

Hyunjin sighed and decided to just walk out and hear for himself what was going on outside rather than drawing his own endless conclusions.

Much to Hyunjin’s surprise the table where his friends were sitting at was now empty well almost empty except for the freckled boy who sat there by himself. Hyunjin walked over to the table and was greeted by Felix smiling.

”Where’s everyone else?” Hyunjin asked carefully after returning the smile to Felix. 

“The Woojin hyung and Chan hyung went to pay for the bill. The others went to go but ice cream at a convenience store nearby.” Felix answered, his smile never leaving his face as he looked at Hyunjin.

”And they just left you here?” Hyunjin asked baffled that his friends would just leave Felix there by himself. The thought angered him.

”Actually Jeongin offered to stay with me, but I told him he could go too. I stayed behind to make sure you weren’t alone.” Felix said and Hyunjin froze in his seat feeling his heart racing faster at the words.

”O-Oh thanks.” Hyunjin managed to say as he avoided looking Felix in the eyes and looking around at anything that wasn’t Felix. 

Silence engulfed the two as Hyunjin began to wonder when his hyungs were going to return from paying the bill or the others from buying ice cream when Felix was suddenly sitting in front of him. 

Hyunjin blinked a few times at Felix who smiled warmly at him. Hyunjin looked away feeling an evident blushing slowly appearing across his face.

”How come you didn’t tell me you were the one who was helping me all day?” Felix suddenly asked making Hyunjin stomach turn in nervousness. Hyunjin tried to calm his racing heart before looking up at Felix. 

“How did you know it was me?” Hyunjin asked curious as to how Felix found out when he made sure to hide it so well. Felix smiled at that and began digging through his bag for something. 

Hyunjin didn’t know what to expect, but he definitely wasn’t expecting Felix to pull out all the notes Hyunjin had written for him throughout the day. Hyunjin looked at them and then looked at Felix.

”You kept them?” Hyunjin asked feeling happy at the fact that Felix had kept them rather than throwing them away, but also terrified at the fact that he was caught.

“Of course! Someone went out of their way to help me and write these. It’d be too much of a shame to throw them away.” Felix said as he looked at the notes happily before turning his attention to Hyunjin, who was smiling back at him.

”To answer your question. I figured it out through your handwriting. I compared the notes to the one you gave me in the morning. Felix admitted as his smile never left his face and Hyunjin felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Ah. I guess I wasn’t as clever as I thought.” Hyunjin simply said as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to distract Felix from his evident blush.

”I have to admit though. I did think it was Chan hyung too.” Felix confessed and Hyunjin looked at him surprised. 

“Chan hyung?” Hyunjin repeated trying to make sure he had heard Felix right. 

“The gym clothes had Chan hyung’s name on the tags.” Felix said as if that information alone would answer Hyunjin’s question and it did.

”So how did you know it wasn’t Chan hyung?” Hyunjin asked growing more and more curious and Felix smiled at that. 

“When Chan hyung came in the classroom not having any clue that I was even there. That’s how I knew I could eliminate him and that left you.” Felix said and

Hyunjin simply nodded not knowing what else to say afraid Felix would ask again why Hyunjin didn’t tell him. He wasn’t sure he could tell Felix about his feelings just yet, but then Hyunjin realized something.

”Wait. I understand why you kept the other notes, but why did you keep the note I gave you in the morning?” Hyunjin asked which caught Felix off guard as he avoided eye contact. 

“Answer me first. Why didn’t you just tell me you were the one helping me?” Felix asked the question Hyunjin dreaded once more. Hyunjin nervously looked everywhere except at Felix. 

“I didn’t want you to be burdened by it and I wanted to make sure you had an easy first day.” Hyunjin admitted which was partially true, but there was more to that that Hyunjin wasn’t ready to admit to Felix just yet.

”That’s it?” Felix asked and Hyunjin could hear the sound of disappointment in his voice which made him look up at Felix who was pouting sadly as he looked at the table.

Hyunjin didn’t know if it was the guilt of keeping it from Felix or seeing Felix pout sadly that made him say what he said next, but he said it without so much as a second thought.

”That’s not the only reason. The moment you walked into class I thought you were cute and I didn’t want you to struggle. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know how to tell you that I liked you especially after just meeting.” Hyunjin admitted as he avoided looking at Felix afraid he’d give him some look of rejection that he wasn’t ready to take or hear for that matter. 

“You asked me why I kept your note from this morning.” Felix began and Hyunjin slowly looked up at Felix who smiled softly at Hyunjin causing his heart to race even more at the sight.

”Truthfully I thought you were really handsome when I saw you. It might sound weird, but I kept the note because it would remind me of you. The real reason I kept the other notes was because I thought they were sweet, but when I thought you were the one helping me and leaving me the notes only made me want to keep them even more.” Felix admitted and now it was his turn to avoid Hyunjin’s gaze on him. 

Hyunjin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The boy he had been thinking about all day had kept his notes because he hoped Hyunjin was the one writing them. The thought alone made his heart race dangerously fast.

Felix finally looked up at Hyunjin and Hyunjin could see the evident blush on his cheeks as he smiled shyly at Hyunjin.

”I know we just met, but I like you Hyunjin.” Felix finally said and Hyunjin couldn’t help his blush growing intensely as he smiled happily at Felix. 

“I like you too, Felix.” Hyunjin confessed and Felix smiled even more at that. Hyunjin loved seeing it. He loved the sight of it more than anything.

”Finally! The ice cream was about to melt!” Both boys turned to see their friends pile up to the table smilingly teasingly at the two.

”I was worried the lady who runs the parlor would call the cops on us for hiding behind that wall this whole time.” Chan teasingly said as he and Woojin appeared.

”Wait you all knew?” Hyunjin asked as both him and Felix looked at them confused.

”I might’ve filled everyone in.” Seungmin admitted earning playful glares from Hyunjin. 

“Chan hyung is the one who came up with the plan of leaving you two alone.” Changbin said and both boys looked at Chan surprised.

””I couldn’t help it.” Chan said as they all laughed. Hyunjin looked up at Felix who smiled at him.

”So does this mean you two are going to be dating? Because if you are then please keep the PDA minimal.” Jeongin said pretending to gag making everyone laugh. Felix blushed even more but his eyes never left Hyunjin’s. Hyunjin smiled at Felix as he stared into Felix’s.

”They’re already starting!” Jisung screeched as everyone started making gagging noises while Hyunjin and Felix both laughed. Hyunjin continued to look at Felix, his smile never leaving his face. His worries from earlier in the day seeming childish now that he knew that Felix liked him too.

Chan pushed Felix next to Felix and they both blushed like crazy being near each other which made the others laugh. While everyone was distracted, Hyunjin grabbed Felix’s hand as Felix smiled at him earning the pair another round of gagging sounds.

In the end they were asked to leave for making too much noise, but they didn’t mind. They preferred walking the nighttime streets as they continued their usual things. Changbin defending Seungmin against Jisung. Minho laughing at Jeongin’s jokes towards Woojin’s and Chan’s obvious lack of taming the group. At the back of the group however was Hyunjin and Felix walking hand in hand. Neither saying much, but smiling nonetheless as they continued to walk behind their way too loud group of friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posting on here and I’ve tried to get the story across the way I envisioned it. I’ve been working on this story for a while so I’m hoping it came across efficiently. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it because writing this was honestly fun for me.


End file.
